cadavre à Poudlar
by manuelfe
Summary: Mariage qui réunis nos amis à Poudlar, meutre d'un de ceuxci mais lequel à vous de lire!
1. Chapter 1

Enfin, vous avez ouvert ce livre. Je sais que cela a été dur mais, vous allez voir, bientôt vous ne pourrez plus vous en décoller !

Cette histoire est assez dure, alors je comprendrais que quelqu'un veuille sortir du livre...

Mais, d'abord je dois vous dire comment cela fonctionne. Vous serez le héros même si c'est en fait moi qui raconte ! Ensuite quand j'écrirai tinggeling vous devrez tourner la page au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez plus ! Je sais que vous vous dites que ce livre est nul mais comme dirait un prof : « Il faut avoir lu cent pages pour entrer dans le récit ». Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais c'est vrai. De toute façon, j'ai déjà utilisé le quart de la feuille en vous baratinant et en vous écrivant quel est le principe de ce livre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bientôt fini.

Quel soulagement ! En fait, je vous ai écrit tout cela car je ne savais pas comment commencer ce livre.

Bon voilà quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Tout commença par ce meurtre étrange. Ah ! Oui , j'ai oublié de vous dire que ce livre était un policier, alors âme sensible s'abstenir (oups ce n'est pas dans ce genre de livre qu'on dit ça « désolé ».) Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, à ce fameux meurtre qui s'était passé il y a une semaine.

Oh non c'était peut-être il y a deux semaines. Non pas du tout en fait, je crois que c'était il y a trois jours ( ben oui, je ne suis pas doué en mémoire, j'oublie vite). Par exemple, hier pour moi c'était, il y a trois jours ou même plus. Je sais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas d'emploi car j'arrive trop tard au boulot ou alors je ne viens pas en croyant que c'est dimanche. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir quelqu'un pour cela mais je ne sais pas qui s'occupe de ce genre de problèmes. Soit revenons à ce meurtre.

Il y a trois jours, je fus appelé à propos d'un meurtre qui s'était passé à Poudlar. Il y avait la réception de mariage deFred et de Padmaqui était organisée pour célébrer leur mariage, enfin la réception. C'était terrible ! Cette pauvre fille qui baignait dans ce sang rouge ( je sais que vous savez que le sang est rouge, mais il faut bien que je rallonge sinon ce ne sera plus une nouvelle mais une interview). Le sang s'était déjà coagulé tout autour d'elle. En plus elle se trouvait… Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter la fin. Reprenons depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Voici la version des faits suivant les invités.

Tout commença deux jours plutôt (c'est pour vous mettre déjà un peu dans le bain) Deux des invités étaient en train de déjeuner. Parvatti, vêtue d'un peignoir bleu satiné, alla s'asseoir à côté de son fiancé Harry (Nda je sais c'est dur de le voir avec elle mais bon). Il trempait sa viennoiserie dans son café bien noir qui fumait encore. Harry, lui, était vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt blanc avec des lignes bleues et un short gris clair. Ses cheveux étaient tout broussailleux dans un tonbrun ( je sais, il aurait pu se coiffer mais bon). Ils parlaient tranquillement du temps quand tout à coupon sonna à la porte. Parvattifut surprise puis se leva pour aller ouvrir (et oui ils vivent en tant que moldu, enfin pour certaines choses). Elle marcha dans un petit couloir de couleur orangeâtre. Puis elle arriva à la splendide porte en chêne et l'ouvrit. C'était le facteur, George. Il était vêtu d'un habit bleu (traditionnel costume). Il était trapu et petit et ce qui n'arrangeait rien, il était enveloppé.

-Bonjour ma petite Parvatti. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et vous monsieur George ?

-Je me porte très bien, par contre Ghislaine ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

-Mais, pourquoi avez-vous sonné ? Vous avez des lettres pourHarry ou moi ?

-Oui, effectivement j'ai un colis pour vous, le voici.dit-il en tendant un paquet bien épais.

-Merci, dit-elle d'un ton songeur.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois encore faire le tour du quartier.

-Au revoir.

Elle referma la porte et alla dans la salle à manger où elle ouvrit la boite en carton en se demandant ce qu'elle contenait. Elle vit une magnifique robe de couleur rouge ou plutôt bordeaux. Elle vit aussi une lettre s'adressant à elle qui disait :

_Chère Parvatti,_

_Je sais que vous la trouviez magnifique mais beaucoup trop chère._

_Je vous l'ai achetée pour que vous puissiez venir vous et votre fiancé à la petite fête que nous organisons pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage.Padma et moi-même sommes heureux de pouvoir vous faire ce petit cadeau. Si vous pouvez venir, contactez monfrère au 08/4682461._

_En espérant vous revoir bientôt_

_Tendre bisou de votre cher Fred_

Elle en parla àHarry et le soir ils téléphonaient au frère de Fredpour signaler qu'ils viendraient avec joie.

Le lendemain,Parvatti alla faire les magasins et faillit tout dévaliser mais s'abstint d'acheter des gants pour la joie de son fiancé. Arrivée chez elle, elle essaya tout et se dévoila à son fiancé qui en fut ébahi.

Passons à d'autres de nos invités.

Lunase leva avec un mal de tête. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et sortit du lit. Elle fut parcourue de frissons et prit vite son peignoir en coton molletonné bleu qui était superbement doux. Elle avala une aspirine au passage. Elle descendit les escaliers qui grinçaient sous ses pieds.

Le hall ,d'un teint saumon, était petit et étroit. Elle s'engouffra dans sa cuisine. Celle-ci était d'une blancheur telle qu'elle semblait être peinte de la veille. Elle prit dans une armoire un paquet de café et en mit dans son percolateur. Elle mit la table puis retourna au premier étage pour se laver. Elle prit une douche, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec un pull écru et un pantalon noir. Elle mit ses bottillons et redescendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle trempa son toast à la confiture dans son café bien noir. C'est à cet instant qu' elle se souvint qu'elle devait retéléphoner àFred pour le prévenir qu'elle venait à la soirée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été invitée car elle n'était pas de la famille. Explication plausible, elle avait été mariée àPercy le fils deMolly qui est aussi la mère de Fred. Mais maintenant, elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle avait reporté ce coup de téléphone de peur d'accepter car elle ne voulait plus trop revoir son ex mari. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et téléphona. Elle dut laisser un message sur le répondeur car manifestementFred n'était pas là.

Voyant l'heure, elle prit vite son manteau et sortit de chez elle, courut pour attraper son bus. Elle traversa pendant longtemps les rues menant à Piccadily Circus et sortit à l'arrêt suivant. Elle marcha quelques mètres pour se retrouver devant un hangard où était noté Le chicaneur. En effet, elle avait maintenant la charge de présidente en chef pour la création du magazine. Elle avait repris les charges de son père. Elle passa devant les portes coulissantes et tourna à droite pour se trouver dans le couloir où elle salua une collègue. Arrivée devant le local qui l'intéressait, elle ouvrit la porte et se changea pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Hermioneprit une boite de Dafalgan dans le tiroir du dessous, le septième en partant de la gauche. Elle traversa le petit vestibule pour se retrouver à l'avant du magasin et donna la boite à un client en lui demandant si cela serait tout ce qu'il désirait. Ce fut le cas. Le client régla la note et s'en alla. La pharmacie était plutôt spacieuse, des armoires vitrées étaient mises tout autour des murs et on pouvait y voir différents médicaments et produits.Hermione portait une blouse blanche et en-dessous, on pouvait voir sa jupe rouge dépasser de quelques centimètres . Ses longues jambes bronzées étaient habillées de collants couleur chair. A la fin de celles-ci on voyait de magnifiques chevilles, dont une était entourée d'un bracelet en or. A ses pieds, elle portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles blanches.

Elle travaillait depuis peu dans ce magasin, elle y travaillait pour se faire de l'argent pendant les vacances.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit que c'était son heure de pause, alors elle prit son sac en cuir rouge et sa veste en jeans et sortit du magasin en laissant seule sa collègue.

Elle alla comme d'habitude à son restaurant préféré. En entrant, le serveur la reconnut et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il l'emmena dans un coin du resto près de l'estrade où le soir des musiciens jouent ses airs préférés. Un homme en costume cravate l'attendait déjà à table. Il se leva lorsqu'elle arriva à deux mètres de lui. Elle l'embrassa et puis s'assit.

Le serveur apporta la carte et ils choisirent un plat. Hermione avait choisi un steak tartare avec un verre de cognac et l'homme avait porté son choix sur de l'agneau avec une bouteille de vin rouge, dont je ne citerai pas le nom (au fait, je ne le cite pas car je ne connais que très peu de noms de vin). Après ce savoureux repas ils discutèrent à propos de la cérémonie.

J'ai décidé d'aller à la soirée organisée par Fred.

Mais est-ce qu'il ne t'avait pas justement invitée ?

Si c'est pour les ennuyer que je veux y aller et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. J'attends de vos reviews pour savoir si c'est pas mal comme idée. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Molly, comme à son habitude, prit une cigarette dans son étui et l'alluma avec le briquet qui avait appartenu à son défunt mari.(Il était mort il y a peu lors d'un dernier combat contre Voldemort).Il avait été taillé dans du bois par un indien. Elle se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil usé mais confortable, d'un bordeau clair. Près d'elle, un feu craquait ; ce qui réchauffait particulièrement la pièce. 

Quelques mèches de cheveux poivre et sel tombaient autour de son visage.

Elle était soucieuse car elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps de nouvelles de son fils qui était parti depuis six mois et elle se demandait où il pouvait se trouver dans ce bas monde.

Percy, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, avait été marié à Luna mais pas plus d'un an ou deux. Celui-ci avait trompé sa femme.Molly n'avait jamais jugé son fils mais cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas du tout été pour le parti de son fils. Bien au contraire, elle était pour celui de sa belle-fille. D'ailleurs, Fred, son autre frère, avait invité Luna l'ex- femme dePercy mais n'avait pas pu inviter son neveu car il ne savait pas où le joindre. Reprenant ses esprits, Molly se leva et alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque que son mari avait aménagée. Elle se souvint qu'il avait sué des jours et des jours pour monter cette bibliothèque, car il voulait absolument mettre pleins de bouquins sur les moldus qu'il adorait. Ensuite, il avait arpenté beaucoup de brocantes pour retrouver des classiques. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour avoir tant de livres. Elle pensait qu'il devait y en avoir plus de 500, ce qui n'était pas mal pour une simple biblio de maison. Elle prit un livre de Balzac : « le colonel Chabert ».

Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et entreprit de relire ce chef-d'œuvre.

* * *

Il avait été fort préoccupé par les préparatifs de la cérémonie et cela s'en était ressenti dans son boulot. Il avait laissé énormément de dossiers à sa secrétaire Parvatti. Entre les coups de fil reçus pour les confirmations des invités et les coups de fil qu'il avait donnés pour réserver la salle, commander des plats chez le traiteur, louer une personne pour décorer la salle, il n'avait pas eu une semaine très reposante.Dragoavait combattu contre Voldemort à la bataille finale qui opposa les deux hommes qui étaient uni par le sang.Du coup ils'était lié d'amitié avec Fred et George.Maintenant ilavait devant lui un homme très important. Il devait fort se concentrer pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Alors, il avait demandé à sa secrétaire de ne pas lui transmettre de messages car il ne répondrait pas au téléphone. Il avait fait rentrer l'homme dans son bureau. Cette pièce était très claire et on y avait une magnifique vue sur Londres. On y trouvait un grand bureau en chêne massif, deux armoires servant à mettre les dossiers des clients et des fauteuils en cuir bleu. 

Après une petite heure de négociation, le manager partit avec un sourire aux lèvres et cela grâce àDrago car il lui avait donné beaucoup d'avantages par rapport aux autres concurrents.Drago prit une boisson fraîche car après s'être creusé ainsi les méninges pour avoir la clientèle de cet homme il avait besoin de se remettre. En regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte que c'était l'heure du midi. Il prit son manteau qui était suspendu à un crochet et s'en alla prendre l'ascenseur. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà dans l'ascenseur et il dut faire des contorsions afin d'arriver à s'engouffrer dedans.

* * *

Le jour de l'anniversaire arriva etParvatti commença à s'apprêter trois heures à l'avance. Malgré cela,Ron crut qu'ils allaient arriver en retard ; mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Fred, qui portait un costume de même couleur que ses yeux donc bleu. Près de lui, se trouvaientGinny et Molly. La première portait une robe très simple de couleur verte qui lui allait à ravir. L'autre, cigarette à la main, était de noire vêtue. Dès queParvatti sortit de la voiture,Ginny courut à sa rencontre et elle lui dit : 

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va, mais mon mari, lui, ne va pas très bien. Tu sais, il ne s'est toujours pas remis de cette tragiquebataille !

-C'est triste pour lui. J'espère qu'il ira mieux !

-Bon, mesdames si je puis me permettre de vous inviter à rentrer car il fait un peu frisquet, dit Fred.

-Bien sûr, mais j'attendaisRon car il est allé mettre la voiture au parking, lui répondit Parvatti.

Ronarriva essoufflé et rentra avec eux dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était d'un abord sombre mais en même temps il était chaleureux. Dans cet endroit on se sentait tout de suite accueilli. Là, un majordome vint les débarrasser de leurs belles vestes.Ginny entraînaParvatti dans un coin pour lui parler sans être entendue.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Non pas encore mais un soir j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me le demander, lui répondit-elle.

-Et comment cela s'est-il passé ? Je veux tout savoir dans les détails !

-Bon, nous étions revenus d'une soirée passée avec un autre couple et nous avions été ensemble au cinéma.

-Quel film as-tu été voir au cinéma ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Nous avions été voir «Les chemins de la perdition ». Ensuite, nous avions commandé des petits plats à emporter chez le chinois du coin. Tu sais, ce magasin situé près du coiffeur «Elle ». J'ai pris des beignets aux scampis c'est un vrai délice (à dire avec l'accent) ! Nous nous étions installés près du feu pour manger. Après, lorsque nous avons eu fini,Ron a été chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. En revenant, il s'est rassis à côté de moi. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Lorsque tout à coup, le téléphone a sonné. C'était mon patron, le beau et ténébreux Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Ron, mais après avoir raccroché, il n'a plus rien dit de la soirée. Et voilà tu sais tout.

-C'était à deux doigts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt avoir le courage de te le demander. Et tu verras que cela sera le plus beau jour de ta vie, après bien sûr le mariage.

-Mais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dis-moi tout.

-Bien voilà. Je suis enceinte de deux mois. MaisRon n'en sait rien alors ne le lui dis pas, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr bouche cousue si je mens, je vais en enfer.

-Alors de quoi parlez-vous derrière mon dos ? demanda Ron.

-Mais de rien, allons dans la grande salle carPadma va sûrement bientôt arriver, répondit Ginny.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle qui était décorée de farandoles et de tissus de différentes couleurs. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde,Parvatti s'assit à côté deMolly mais pas très longtemps car elle faillit s'étouffer à cause de toute la fumée produite par la mère de Fred (bien qu'elle soit très gentille !).

Après une bonne demi-heure, Padma, suivie de son inséparable amie Pansy (oui je sais c'est bizarre mais c'était un besoin de mon histoire qu'elles soient amies!), arriva dans le grand hall. Et évidemment tout le monde cria : «Surprise ».Parvatti crut quePadma allait s'évanouir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La fête commença,Padma vit qu'il y avait onze tables de sept personnes dans la salle. Toutes étaient garnies de nappes vertes et de petites nappes mauves superposées aux vertes. Sur ces tables, il y avait bien sûr des assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Mais il y avait aussi des bougeoirs garnis de fleurs de lis (je ne sais pas si c'était pour faire des économies mais elles étaient en plastique et ce n'était pas super). Sur chaque table, il y avait aussi les noms des invités. Sur les côtés de la salle se trouvaient des buffets. Evidemment, on y trouvait les habituelles salades, des salades de pâtes, des carottes râpées, du maïs, des concombres, des choux-fleurs et aussi des sauces pour tous les goûts.

* * *

La petite soirée se passait bien lorsque arriva une prestigieuse princesse issue du cœur de bataille, Xena (ah ! Non ce n'est pas cela, j'ai dû me tromper). C'était Hermione, une jolie brunette, habillée (si on peut dire cela !) d'une robe de soirée (pas très habillée franchement) rouge (et oui depuis la bataille Hermione avait changée de style et sétait émancipée). Alors tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. 

-Bonjour , alors comme cela tu as oublié de m'inviter !

-S'il te plaît Sandra calme-toi, répondit Fred.

-Mais je ne suis pas énervée au contraire !

Elle se retourna et prit une coupe de champagne à un serveur qui passait par-là. Tout le monde se remit à parler mais on sentait une certaine gène.

Le beau et sexy Drago, comme disait sa secrétaire, parlait avecGinny et Parvattilorsqu'arriva près d'eux une blonde avec un toast à la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago. Est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ? dit-il.

-Oui, je pense qu'on s'est déjà vu àl'école de Poudlardil y a quelques années. Je me prénomme Luna, répondit-elle.

-Ah ! Oui bien sûr vous êtes la femme dePercy si je me souviens bien, dit Parvatti.

Ginnycrut déceler sur le visage deDrago qu'il était déçu.

-Enfin maintenant il est mon ex-mari.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aurais cru que vous formiez un superbe couple comme Julia Roberts et Richard Gere dans «Pretty woman », ditGinny stupéfaite.

-Oui je le pensais aussi, mais il s'est révélé que non, lui répondit-elle gentiment.

Et cela va toujours dans votre profession ? demanda Parvatti.

-Oui et je suis très contente de ce que je fais,répondit Luna.

-Drago,Fredvous réclame, lui dit Harry.

-J'arrive. Veuillez m'excuser ; le devoir m'appelle.

Dragos'éloigna d'elles et alla dans la direction de Fred.

- Alors maintenant que nous sommes entre filles, pouvez-vous nous dire les raisons de ce divorce si prématuré, demanda en se risquant Ginny.

- Oui mais MonsieurDrago aurait pu entendre cette conversation. Il y a deux ans que j'ai divorcé de lui.

-Mais si je me rappelle bien vous vous êtes mariés il y a à peine trois ans, dit timidement Parvatti.

-Effectivement, après trois mois je ne le voyais plus que rarement. Il avait toujours bien un dîner à droite ou un jugement à gauche (vu qu'il travaille toujours pour le ministère). Au début, je trouvais cela très bien car cela voulait dire qu'il travaillait bien. Après six mois, je ne le voyais qu'un peu le matin. Je dînais toujours toute seule. Je me suis aperçue alors que je faisais la lessive qu'il y avait un billet doux d'une personne avec son numéro de téléphone. Je ne me suis pas tout de suite dit qu'il me trompait (bien qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas touchée depuis le mariage) cela aurait pu être une de ses clientes. Mais cela s'est révélé finalement qu'elle était une de ses nombreuses maîtresses. Et donc c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai quitté. Autant vivre toute seule vu qu'avant lorsque j'étais mariée c'était déjà le cas, cela ne pouvait pas m'ennuyer plus que ça.

-Et vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelle conquête depuis deux ans ? dit avec franchise la rousse.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. Il y a eu des hommes essayant de me draguer mais je sentais qu'ils avaient de mauvaises intentions. Et de toute façon moi je préfère rester toute seule (comme Lorie) !

-Mais comment le savez-vous ? demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Je crois que je le ressens, dit Luna.

-Alors je ne vous ai pas manqué ? demandaDrado qui venait de revenir sans bruit.

-Un peu, ditParvatti qui avait sursauté lorsque qu'il était arrivé.

Une grosse voix retentit en disant de passer à table.

* * *

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre et toujours pas de review boubou je pleure. Ce serait sympa si vous donniez votreavais car je suis ouverte à toute critique 


End file.
